Normal is Overrated
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Severus works at a university and finds himself strangely drawn to one of his students, who just happens to be wanted by the ministry of magic for murder. When he finds out, can he bring himself to turn her over? Or will he risk his life to protect her?
1. Prolog

Prolog

The wizarding world had always considered the 'muggle way' the harder way. Severus Snape had been more than willing to accept that when he left the wizarding world after the war. He hadn't been required to or banished. No, it had been his choice. After his name had been cleared, the ministry of magic thought they had been doing him a favor by suggesting he return to his position as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. What Severus saw was the opportunity to return to a school where his colleagues hated him in a world that would never forgive him. Needless to say, he didn't want it. However, in an attempt to keep the last promise he had made to Dumbledore, he had taken up the position just long enough to make sure Hogwarts and its inhabitants were safe. Not that the ministry knew his reign at Hogwarts was temporary. How long he stayed was none of their business.

It had taken him only a year to make the reparations Hogwarts required. During that year he had kept as far out of everyone's way as he possibly could. This included ignoring Minerva's several attempts to beg for his forgiveness for treating him the way she had. And trying to kill him. And leading students to rebel against him. And bad mouthing him behind his back. She had been his friend before the Dark Lord had returned. After the fourth time she tried to kill him…Severus was disinclined to accept such an apology.

At the end of the year, Severus made Minerva Headmistress and took his leave. He wasn't about to leave magic behind altogether, of course. His magical abilities had saved his life far too many times for him to be able to take them for granted…but he could leave the wizarding world. He rented a flat in London and, after a few alterations on his resume, had been offered a job teaching at a muggle university. Some of his robes he left as they were, but others he altered to make them more…unmagical. When he was finished he had a new wardrobe filled with black pants, long sleeved button up black shirts, black shoes, and a long black trench coat. Thus, he became a new man (outwardly at least) and the muggle world became his escape. He kept in touch only with the Malfoys'. He still carried his wand with him, but he never used it unless it was an emergency…or if he felt like it.

He could be anyone he wanted here. No one looked at him in sympathy or in fury because of his past. He could be hated for what he was doing in the present, and that was just the way he liked it. What he hadn't yet realized was that someone, not to far from him, preferred the nonmagical way as well.


	2. Strange Muggles

Chapter 1 Strange Muggles

Severus folded his arms across his chest and watched carefully as the students slowly trickled into his classroom, complaining about their trivial 'problems'. These kids didn't know the difference between problems and inconveniences and he was willing to bet that they wouldn't have lasted more than five minutes in his world…even if they had magical abilities.

He wasn't blind to the fact that none of them had any real interest in what he was teaching. Chemistry wasn't the most popular subject. The majority of them had only signed up in order to be credited for taking the class and enabled to move on to something they found more interesting. With that understanding, it was hardly in Severus's nature to make things easy for them…meaning he was just about as unpopular of a professor as the class was a subject. At least, that's how it would have been at Hogwarts. For some strange reason, it was only partially correct here.

Despite the fact that Severus had only taken a nonprofessional interest in one student and had been extremely cautious in expressing said interest, there were a few students who seemed to have taken an interest in him, much to his amusement. A few of the female had convinced themselves that they could get him to pass them if they offered to sleep with him. He wasn't sure whether to take it offensively (as though a Professor like him could be bought with such offerings) or as a compliment (that they were seemingly attracted to him), but he had settled with taking entire letter grades off of their final grade for his class. He only had to fail three girls before the word got out that he didn't stoop to accepting bribes. Particularly in that form. He had expected to come across several muggle practices that he didn't agree with, but he hadn't been prepared to face women who were willing to exchange their self respect for a passing grade.

Of course, not all of them were of the same mind. The student that he had taken an interest in, against his better judgment, was a young woman who obviously had a decent amount of self respect. Her attitude, however, wasn't what had initially caught his attention. It was her name. Ember Delancy was a name more often heard in the wizarding world. His instincts had instantly taken note of that and sent him into suspicion. He had paid close attention to her during the first few weeks, but when he had discovered nothing to support his suspicions he had shrugged it off. However, he was far too tempted by his curiosity concerning her. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had found himself attracted to her…or so he told himself. He was curious because he could sense that there was something different about her. The war had taught him to quickly pick up on anything that was out of place, and there was definitely something off about her. He wanted to know what it was. He was drawn to her…and he was going to find out why. That jock who had the nerve to call himself her lover had sure as hell better stay out of his way.

* * *

><p>Ember sat down in her chair, rolling her eyes at Caleb's griping. Every time she even so much as spoke to another guy he would explode on her. She could only imagine how he would react if he ever found out she was only with him because her roommate, Heaven, thought it was unnatural for any girl their age to not be involved with someone. Heaven was currently single. Ember got Caleb. She would switch places with Heaven in a split second.<p>

However, that wasn't the way it was done in the muggle world. She was expected to be interested in dating, and if Caleb was the price she had to pay for her freedom, so be it.

She had been hiding in the muggle world for three years. It had taken her three years to earn her way into the university and make friends with Heaven, a witch who had chosen to live in the muggle world because her parents were muggles. Heaven had let her move into her apartment. Caleb was the new addition that had popped up last semester. He was hardly tolerable and hard to keep secrets from, but she some how managed both.

All she really wanted was to go home…but she couldn't do that without being caught and arrested by the ministry of magic. She had to accept that. The wizarding world didn't want her back…so she would settle for wondering where her professor got those strange almost robe like clothes from.


	3. Harry and Ron

Chapter 2 Harry and Ron's New Assignment

"What do you think they'll have us do next? I want to go to Romania. We can visit my brother, Charlie, and have some fun. I heard there weren't many spiders there. What do you say, Harry? You want to go to Romania?" Ron asks excitedly, following Harry towards the Head auror's office.

"We don't get to pick where we go," Harry points out one of the many flaws in Ron's plan.

"Yeah, but you're the-boy-who-lived-to-defeat-you-know-who-and-free-everyone-from-his-terrible-reign," Ron counters. "The whole world owes us. If you asked him to, I bet he would let us go to Romania."

"I'm not asking him, Ron." Harry objects, "We're here to do our jobs, not have fun."

"Yeah, but our jobs are fun," Ron insists with a wide grin on his face.

"Then let's just do our jobs. We will find out where we are going in a second." Harry replies.

"Ok," Ron agrees as Harry opens their office door and lets Ron go in first. The Head Auror was there waiting for them and, before Harry could say anything, Ron opens his mouth again.

"Harry wants to know if we can go to Romania this time."

"Ron!" Harry snaps, elbowing him.

"I'm afraid not, boys." The auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, answers casually. "This time you're staying closer to home. We have a specific case that needs your attention. You two have been working here for almost a year and have already brought in eighteen supporters of the Dark Lord. We have been looking for one particular deatheater, Ember Delancey, for almost two years now. I currently have an undercover auror who thinks he may have found her living in muggle London, attending a muggle university. I have instructed him to watch her and hold his position. I'm sending the two of you to confirm his suspicions and, if it is her, make the capture."

"Who are we working with?" Harry asks curiously.

"The undercover auror's name is Allen Markovitch. You will be working very closely with Markovitch on this case. He will help you make the arrest without attracting attention from the local muggles. Delancy is to be considered extremely dangerous and possibly insane. You see, she's not only wanted for being a deatheater, but also for the murder of the previous minister of magic." Kingsley explains, "She is considered a threat to the current minister as well."

"Are you saying she could be after Dad?" Ron demands defensively.

"Your father is quite safe, I assure you. As minister of magic, his protection is of the utmost importance to us." Kingsley tries to assure him.

"So was the protection of the last minister of magic!" Ron objects.

"Mr. Weasley, relax. We are taking every precaution. As a matter of fact, that is precisely why I'm putting you and Mr. Potter on the case. Now that we've found her, we need her brought in as quickly and cleanly as possible."


End file.
